Please Forgive Me
by Yukishiro Madoka
Summary: I know you'll never know of these feelings for you. It's not easy saying this...but I truly love you. [sad poem] [RaexRob]


Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. 

A/N. Being bored and disinterested and sad can kinda inspire you. Isn't that weird? o.o;

Anyways, this poem was inspired by a lot of rhyming songs and my other poem **Kikyou No Kokoro**. xD And some people may recognize some stanzas as some from**Kikyou No Kokoro**. o.o; Well, I was just most proud of those stanzas and thought they fitted both characters(Raven and Kikyo.) :3

Anyway, I got pretty emotional reading this over. -shrugs- Don't mind me...xD Anyway, hope you likey! Drop a review if you can! -points to review button-

* * *

I was born to lack emotions.

I was doomed, it's true.

I wandered in eternal darkness.

Until I met you.

-

You took me in.

When others did not.

You made me feel happy.

That I had long ago forgot.

-

We formed a team.

Of people like me.

I finally knew what it was like.

To belong in a family.

-

You were like me.

I was happy to know.

We hide our true faces.

Thinking they should not be showed.

-

Even if you hide your eyes.

I know what they look like.

I know they hold the same pain I feel.

We are so much alike.

-

I hide my face.

Behind my hood.

You hide your eyes.

I have always understood.

-

Through all the times we shared.

My love for you grew.

You didn't feel the same.

Of course I knew.

-

To save myself.

I hid my love for you.

That was all I could.

Think of to do.

-

I am a fool.

I'll admit with a sigh.

If I truly loved you.

My feelings wouldn't be denied.

-

Please forgive me.

For being such a coward.

But I do not want to be hurt.

That I can not afford.

-

Please forgive me.

I am a selfish person, it's true.

But I have realized.

Saving myself means saving you.

-

I carry a heavy weight each day.

Longing for your smile.

I break myself each time.

But it is all worthwhile.

-

I know you'll never know.

Of these feelings for you.

It's not easy saying this.

But I truly love you.

-

It pains me so much.

To know you'll never feel the same.

Because you love her.

I won't use her name.

-

I can't compete with her.

I'm not beautiful enough for you.

She is better than I.

I know this is true.

-

But I know even if I were more beautiful.

It wouldn't be enough.

Thinking that you choose me over her.

Is only a mere bluff.

-

She is perfect.

I know I am not.

Perhaps it would be best.

If I just forgot.

-

But I can't ever forget.

Please forgive me.

It hurts enough to know.

That we weren't meant to be.

-

Trying to forget you.

Would make me cry.

It would hurt so much.

To have a piece of me die.

-

Knowing you deny me.

Relives this pain I'm going through.

Please forgive me.

I can't stop loving you.

-

You may think I'm a fool.

But my feelings are true.

Please forgive me.

But I truly love you.

-

You may think it's a simple crush.

But my feelings are real.

Please forgive me.

But it's hard putting into words what I feel.

-

I'll admit I'm jealous of her.

I know it was fate.

But I will never hate her.

For being your soul mate.

-

I'll admit I wish to be her.

To be in your eyes, your arms, your heart.

To be loved above all others.

And to never drift apart.

-

I want to compete against her for your heart.

"She's my friend!" I always thought.

Rousing my guilt and remorse.

Would prevent the battle I fought.

-

I am an envious fool.

That I will not deny.

And my jealousy is shattered.

With every tear I cry.

-

I wish I could be her.

Every night I send a wish.

To the heavens above.

That I would be the one you kiss.

-

I wish I could be yours.

I wish she could be replaced.

With myself in your arms.

And in your loving embrace.

-

Please forgive me.

I am selfish, I know.

I wish I could be happy for you.

But I still feel deep sorrow.

-

I want to be yours.

I want you to love me alone.

I want to be your princess.

And claim my throne.

-

I know this will never be.

I wish it were true.

But if my dreams could be reality.

I would be forever with you.

-

Just know I will always be here.

To watch over you two.

Through my envy, I'll give you a smile.

And pretend I don't love you.

-

You're beautiful.

It's true.

But I have to face the truth.

I will never be with you.

-

All I ask is for your happiness.

That alone will make me happy.

I will try to be blissful for you.

Even knowing you will never love me.

-

Even though I am not with you now.

Even when I have died.

I promise that wherever you go.

I'll always be by your side.

-

Every night I lift my hands.

And silently pray.

That we will be.

Together someday.


End file.
